La fin ou un nouveau commencement
by MissAngel16
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ne se parle plus depuis deux mois. Naruto débarque chez son ancien ami pour des explications. Comment tout ça va-t-il se dérouler? Naruto va-t-il pardonner à Sasuke? Et si tout devait tout simplement finir?


**Auteure: moi.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: léger SasuNaru et mini sous-entendu de SasuSaku**

**Note: c'est un OS qui traîne depuis presque 2 ans dans mon Ipop et j'ai décidé de le publier aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une happy end, d'ailleurs, c'est assez rare que j'en écrive, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout corriger.**

* * *

**La fin...ou un nouveau commencement…**

-au fond Sasuke, t'es qu'un lâche! Dès qu'il y a une difficulté, tu t'en vas, tu abandonnes. Le "grand" Sasuke Uchiha n'est qu'un con qui détruit tout.

Sasuke le gifla. Naruto s'immobilisa un instant.

-connard!, cria Naruto quand il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

-et toi, avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu penses pas que tu l'es un peu?!

-ah, tu ressens quelque chose maintenant?

-tu me prends pour qui? Un sans coeur?

-ce n'est pas ce que tu es? Tu joues Sasuke, tu passes ton temps à jouer avec moi, avec tout le monde. J'veux plus être ton jouet.

-je ne t'ai jamais traité comme ça, Naru.

-y'a que mes amis qui m'appelle Naru.

-alors, je suis quoi?

-un étranger. Quelqu'un qui m'a brisé. Un connard qui m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux mois!

-pff. En plus, tu t'en fous! Tu sais quoi? J'arrête tout! J'en ai marre.

-je...

-non, dis rien. T'as plus rien à dire de toute façon.

-Naru..to, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

-Sas'ke, j'en ai marre. La partie est finie.

-Na...

-Je m'en vais.

-Nar...

Naruto partit. Probablement pour ne jamais revenir.

À ce moment, Naruto se senti un peu mieux, mais aussi vide. Il se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là...

**Flash-back**

Tout allait bien au début. Quelques petites disputes ici et là, mais bon, rien de trop important. Il avait dû le convaincre que sa vengeance n'était pas utile et qu'il devait rester au village. Et Sasuke l'avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il méritait de vivre au village même si Kyuubi était en lui.

Oui, vraiment, tout était pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke commence à vouloir faire des "trucs" avec lui. Et là, on parle pas de faire des casse-têtes ou d'aller embêter Sakura.

Pauvre Naruto complètement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas su résister. Ils n'ont rien fait en tant que tel. Naruto est toujours puceau et Sasuke aussi...du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier lui a dit...

Puis, ils ont arrêtés de se parler car ça n'allait plus.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps cependant. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de ne plus se parler alors ils ont recommencé.

Deux semaines après leur réconciliation, Sasuke est parti à Suna pendant 16 jours.

Quelques jours après son retour, Naruto s'est aperçu que les choses avaient changées. En fait, que Sasuke avait changé.

Ils s'engueulaient et se battaient de plus en plus. Sasuke se foutait de ce que disait Naruto et ce dernier avait décidé de ne parler à son ami que quand celui-ci lui parlerait (un Naruto qui parle presque pas, c'est possible?!).

Sasuke l'énervait tellement avant les vacances, qu'il avait commencé à le détester.

Quand ils s'écrivaient, il avait l'impression d'écrire à une connaissance au lieu de quelqu'un qui avait déjà été son meilleur ami.

Puis, Sasuke avait cessé de lui écrire. Il en avait eu assez et était débarqué chez lui pour avoir une explication... Qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu... Et il était parti, en colère.

**Fin flash-back.**

En ce moment, Naruto marchait dans les rues de Konoha en se demandant s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il commença à pleurer. Il était en colère et triste en même temps. Il détestait Sasuke, mais l'aimait. Non...ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'était juste de l'habitude. L'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui tout partager, quelqu'un avec qui parler quand il se sentait seul ou qu'il allait mal, avoir quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas.

En fait, si Naruto était allé chez Sasuke, c'est juste pour avoir un pourquoi net et précis, rien de plus, mais cet idiot ne lui en avait même pas donner.

Il s'était habitué, après environ un peu plus d'une semaine, à ne plus lui parler, à ne plus le voir. Il se sentait bien. Un peu seul, mais bien.

Ça a un peu basculé quand, lorsqu'il était chez son amie Hinata, Sasuke est venu voir Neji, le cousin d'Hinata. Naruto était tellement en colère qu'il avait faillit casser au moins quatre meubles.

Neji lui a dit ensuite que pour Sasuke c'était juste une pause, mais qu'il était quand même son ami. Neji lui a aussi dit que Sasuke avait fait une sortie avec Sakura et que leur relation était plus qu'amicale.

Naruto avait un peu pleuré, mais s'était ensuite aperçu qu'il n'aimait plus autant Sasuke qu'avant. Il tenait à lui, certes, mais plus de la même façon.

Sakura était aussi venue le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de Sasuke et il a tout simplement répondu : "avant, je t'aurais probablement dit que du bien ou presque, mais maintenant... Je ne sais plus qui est Sasuke Uchiha. Je ne peux rien te dire Sakura, désolé"

Il avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre et, finalement, cette phrase était la plus juste. Il ne connaissait plus Sasuke. Il était devenu un étranger. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui avant était devenu faux.

Il en voulait à Sasuke d'avoir prit cette foutue pause alors qu'il lui était arrivé pleins de trucs intéressants qu'il aurait voulu lui raconter. Mais cet enfoiré n'était pas là. Il avait décidé de le laisser tout seul pour les vacances avec personne à qui raconter tout ce qui se passait.

Naruto en avait assez. Le jeu avait assez duré. La partie était finie.

_Je t'ai donné du temps de ma vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. La douleur que je ressens a assez duré. Disparais, ne reviens pas dans mon cœur. Je veux enfin avoir droit au bonheur._

Naruto réfléchit puis revint sur ses pas. Même s'il détestait presque l'Uchiwa aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait le renier de sa vie, du moins pas totalement. Il cogna à la porte.

- Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-écoutes-moi bien, baka. Ça va surement faire du mal à ton ego, mais dis-moi, qui, qui de nous deux (fera ce soir sans le savoooiiir, le premier paaas... oups, euh, ça suffit le Frederic François) a loupé des moments avec l'autre. Qui n'était pas là pour soutenir l'autre pendant ces deux putain de mois? Qui a laissé l'autre alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé son rêve et que personne ne l'encourageait? Dis-moi qui Sasuke!

Sasuke baissa la tête puis répondit à la question posée par Naruto.

-moi...

-et maintenant dis-moi qui était toujours là pour l'autre? Qui ne l'a jamais abandonné? Qui l'a encouragé? Qui a enduré le mal d'aimer l'autre à la folie alors que l'autre changeait toujours d'idée? Qui était toujours là pour l'autre Sasuke?! Réponds!

-toi.

-et tu sais quoi Sasuke?

-quoi?

-je serai encore là. C'est stupide et Hinata et Kiba me frapperaient de dire ça, mais je ne peux t'enlever de ma vie.

-merci Naruto.

-mais attends! Je ne serai là que lorsque TU auras besoin de moi. Je ne te confierai presque plus rien. Je ferai tous les efforts du monde pour ne plus rien te confier ou presque. Je serai ton ami, mais tu ne seras plus le mien ou alors à distance.

-mais…

- Je n'ai pas fini! Plus rien ne sera comme avant. La partie est finie, Sasuke, et une autre commence dès maintenant, sauf que les règles ont changées.

Fin.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez tout compris. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait clair, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
